Before He Cheats
by MiniKoreanKitty
Summary: 'why would you hurt me like this... i thought you loved me...' there in a bar sat Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka sucking face as she would so kindly put it. i suck at summariez. please be kind very first fic. Formerly Blue-Wolf-Jewel


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… at least not yet :D**

**Before He Cheats:**

**SakuSasuIno Version**

Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a beach blonde tramp

_**And she's probably gettin' frisky**_

_**Right now he's probably buyin' her some fruity little drink cuz she can't shoot a whiskey**_

'This feels… different…' Sasuke was sitting at a bar with the most wanted kunoichi, Ino. She was gladly sipping on her martini while trying, and succeeding, to flirt with him. "So what do you feel like doing _Sasuke-kun_?" Ino purred seductively. "Why don't we go play a little pool and then book it hmm?" he said while lightly nuzzling her neck.

_**Right now he's up behind her with a pool stick **_

_**Showin' her how to shoot a combo**_

_And he don't know_

"This is way too hard!" Ino whined while pouting.

"Here let me help you." Sasuke walked up behind her placing his hands over hers. " All you have to do…is…this." He said after shooting a perfect score. (**I don't know how to play pool. Bare with me) **completely unaware of who's watching as she turns around and captures his lips with a huge amount of lust.

_**I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up-four-wheel-drive**_

_**Carved my name into his leather seats**_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**_

_**Slashed a hole in all four tires**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

In the doorway of the bar stood a broken hearted pink haired kunoichi. 'I thought you loved me Sasuke… you're just a cheating bastard!' Sakura ran out of the bar and into the parking lot to cry her eyes out. "Why Damnit! WHY!" she felt like just killing herself until she saw what she was leaning on. It was Sasuke's brand new car. With a devious plot in her head, a vicious smile crept over her flawless face.

Right now she's probably up singin' some white-trash version of shania karaoke.

_**Right now she's probably sayin'**_

"_**I'm drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky**_

_**Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo**_

_**Oh and he don't know**_

After a couple of shots they were both drunk out of their minds. At least Ino was. "Well then why don't we go over to my place for a little fun?" Sasuke suggested while nibbling on her ear, causing the girl to moan. "Sure that sounds like fun" Ino managed to moan out. She turned around only to have his lips crash onto hers. Completely unaware of what was happening at that very moment.

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up-four-wheel-drive

_**Carved my name into his leather seats**_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**_

_**Slashed a hole in all four tires**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

Meanwhile…

"This'll teach you a lesson you bastard!" CRASH! There go the headlights. So much damage had been done by one innocent cherry blossom. She already left markings with her kunai knife. She completely flattened his tires by ripping them to shreds with shurikens. She just broke his headlights with a baseball bat. "Now you'll know who your little gift is from you bastard!" she forcefully carved her name into each of his leather seats. "Just so you know not to play with my emotions any longer." With that she walked out of the lot with a grim smile on her face.

_**I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl**_

_**A-cause the next time that he cheats **_

_**Oh you know it won't be on me no not on me**_

Both Sasuke and Ino were walking out of the bar when they happen to pass by who other then Sakura Haruno. 'Shit! Just keep walking, keep walking, keep walking…' Sakura notices them, oh she sure does, but she acts like she doesn't see anyone. All that Sasuke can see is a smug little smirk on her face. 'What the hell happened to her?' "Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?" Ino asked trying to get some attention. "Huh? Oh yeah." He then bent down to kiss her with as much lust as possible. When they reached the parking lot he was met with a tragic sight.

Cuz I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up-four-wheel-drive

_**Carved my name into his leather seats**_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**_

_**Slashed a hole in all four tires**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

"What the hell happened to my car!" right in front of them was a beaten car. And boy was it BEATEN. He ran to his precious car (-gags-) and went to check the damage. "my poor car" he realized that if he were to pay for it to be fixed, he'd be broke. "it's alright Sasuke-kun" Ino tried to sooth him by rubbing his back. He looked to see what the damage that was in the interior. "…" there in each one of his seats was the name he'd least expect. _Sakura_. He didn't know what he was feeling.

Maybe next time he'll think

_**Before he cheats ohh**_

_**Before he cheats ohh**_

Outside…

"hehe" she loved watching his pain and sorrow. 'From this day on I despise Sasuke Uchiha.' She walked away into the night with a smirk adorning her face.

**A/N: i do not hate Ino i just felt like writing this. please no flames because this is my very first story and i know it sucked. -_-'**


End file.
